A new kinda challenge
by ArraMidnight
Summary: Just when they thought there was no challenge left they hadn't faced. A cursed item seems like nothing at first, but when it becomes clear that its not like any other hes seen Ranma finds sometimes fighting won't solve his problems, if its even a problem.
1. Ready, Set, Fight?

**So this is my first venture into this section, I recently finished the series and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I have no idea how over done the idea is but whatever. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, all rights are to the author....**

Damn her! Damn her and her stupid attitude, I swear every time she opens her mouth!!!! I slammed the bathroom door closed flopping against the tile walls. There were days I could take some nagging but when she started off on her stupid P-chan and how useless I could be...Well honestly there was only so much a guy could take hm?

I stripped off my tee shirt and shorts rolling my shoulders on the wall,I had no idea how it was girls functioned on a daily basis, breasts had to be the largest inconvenience of all times, especially when you weren't born with them and only had them about half the time. No one teaches you how to deal with things only the opposite gender is supposed too.

I sighed bumping my head against the wall lightly, at least by the time I was done Akane should have chilled out some.

"P-chan! Where have you been!?" Oh rapture... "Hey you come back!" What the hell? Not having a cuddle sesh with her, how unlike him...A bang against the door stated me back to the room I was sitting in.

"Yeah?" No response, hm odd. Probably just someone hitting the door while they passed. Charming people I lived with...I thought, and it was only getting better as I noticed that the bath was empty, I shrugged hitting the spiket watching it fill the plastic basin with hot water. Which meant the shower water would be freezing, lovely. Oh well being a girl a little wasn't a big deal anymore. I let the frigid water pour over my head closing my eyes as it rained over my face. Why did everything to do with girls have to be so complicated anyhow? In the back of the house somewhere I could hear Akane still calling her "pets" name, she really gave him to much attention...Not that I really cared what she did, but still it seemed so...Another sound across the room, I looked over to the door which was now slightly opened.

"Hey is someone there?!" I pushed red hair from my eyes scanning the room. Movement! Just behind the bathtub there was something, something which was not very big...of course I thought hearing Akane's voice shouting again in the distance. Who else would be hiding in the bathroom!? "Ryoga? Seriously you freak! If you think you I can't see you!" To my surprise he didn't make a noise. "Okay what gives? You hiding or something?" I moved away from the water pushing it off as I walked towards the corner. I knelt down on the wet tile floor crawling closer to peer into the small space between the tub and wall. The small crumpled ball was pushed against the floor away from me. "Yo Ryoga whats..?" My hand slipped against the slick surface, a trail of something sticky...Blood, my mind registered the substance only as I moved my hand through it. Oh my...Crap! "Oh damn! What the heck happened to you?" The little black creature rolled over slightly though it barely could at the moment in this state. I definitely couldn't tell where he was injured, not when he was a small animal at least. I looked over to the bathtub, it was mostly still empty but it was enough that it should change him back. I pulled his little form into my arms quickly and dropped the tiny pig watching him transform back into my rival. The other boy looked horrible, even more than normal, his dark hair was plastered to his face and blood dripped down his face. "Ryoga!" He swayed slightly barely catching himself as he dropped forward. I pulled his nude form from the tub letting him melt against me, well actually he wasn't completely without clothing he did have on a strange looking necklace, kinda chunky and made of a green stone material, what the hell was he doing with such a girly looking thing!? "So you alright?" I asked tentatively as I tried to suck in air, his hand was placed uncomfortably high on my thigh. "Ryoga..." His hand traveled farther up my body sliding his arms around my waist. With that motion my thoughts caught up to the current situation. "What the heck do you think your doing!?" I shouted attempting to wriggle from his grasp only to find apparently he was much stronger than I had anticipated or than I had normally found him to be. "Ryo..." His lips pressed over mine cutting off my words, which died in my throat as I stiffened in his grasp. What in the name of all thats holy was he doing!!?? Granted he was a freak but this..! This was one for the records! Yet as he continued to trail his mouth down my neck I found, to my great surprise, I felt no need to push him away. No. Somewhere in my brain I was beating the crap out to make him stonp, but in action all I seemed to be able to do was pull him closer and lean down to capture his lips once more...

_ "Hey whatcha doing laying on the ground like that?" I rolled over touching the grassy surface beneath me. "If we don't hurry were not gonna catch up with the others. I'm already late, geez...Can't go anywhere with you?" I opened my eyes looking the speaker over. Her piles of long dark hair feel over brown eyes. Nothing, she wasn't anyone I knew, knowing my luck though she would think I was going to marry her though! "You coming than?" She reached out a hand and helped me to my feet. She was small, even more than me as a girl though similar, little and curvy. She rolled her eyes letting out a laugh. "They've been waiting for us to get our butts into gear, but you took your time, gosh." She reached behind her just out of my sight range, what the..? A bag slammed harshly against me sending me flying into a tree. Little brat! I thought angrily as she tore in the other direction. "Catch me if you can loser, we've gotta find the others!" Others? She had disappeared into the darkness around us. Somewhere not far from where she'd left me I could hear voices and the clash of weapons. Of course I wouldn't leave up a chance to fight someone, even someone I had never met. In fact that was generally better..._

"Oh dear you two are gonna get cold if you sleep in the bathroom."

"Especially without clothing on idiots." Kasumi and Nabiki..? Was I really still in the bathroom? But why? I racked my brain for what had caused me to stay on the now excessively cold floor...Oh holy crap. I felt movement on my arm and thats when it came back to me in a crash and burn sorta way. Me and Ryoga. He'd been hurt and than...But no we couldn't have. I turned to the other boy who was looking equally as stunned at finding himself here, and still seemed to be shaking with pain. Oh god he looks embarrassed, how much more awkward could this get? Come on think! "What the heck were you two up to anyhow?" Nabiki asked. I shrugged reaching out to move the other boy's face towards mine.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He winced as I ran a finger over his severely bruised cheek.

"You mean you didn't do that?" Kasumi asked politely, good point this would probably seem so wouldn't it?

"Ryoga what the hell was all that!?" I screamed punching him in the middle of the chest, damn wall better have hurt him! "Ryoga!! Gah, could you two leave for a bit we just have something..." Crap I can't even say it. "Um something we need to discuss." The older Tendou girls looked at one another and shrugged. I slammed the naked form next to me harder this time.

"What the hell was that!!!??" Ryoga curled up turning away. " You do remember what we..?"

"Of course." I stopped my hand midswing, he didn't sound mad on the contrary he almost sounded...

"Why'd you do that!? Why'd you..?" I tried as he interrupted quietly.

"I don't know. Honest. Did we really just...Um you know?" He looked back at me and no matter how much I wanted to sock him he looked ...Well sad.

"I think we did. Um, you okay?"

"That was...Well it was my first um..." Oh crap of course! Why'd he have to go and point that out!

"Um me too, if that helps." I said looking back at him, he shrugged rolling his neck which appeared to be hurting him as well.

"I guess it kinda does." I flopped back to the ground. Poor him, I mean true he borderline raped me, but he seemed really confused and plus I remembered giving in even though my mind had told me not to do so.

"You didn't do it on purpose did you?" I asked reaching out carefully to touch his arm. "Does it have to do with whoever kicked you butt?" He winced but not because of pain this time.

" Yeah, but it ain't my fault!? I think its this stupid necklace thing!" Oh yeah I remember that! Could that really have to do with why he..? I felt my face color, damn it if this didn't make stuff harder to deal with regarding him I don't know what would! Shesh...

"Lemme see that thing." He tossed me the gaudy item he'd been wearing, looked harmless enough, but you could never be sure with that sorta thing. Even the most normal things could be cursed. "So what happened?"

"I was headed over here when this guy freakin' attacked me. Totally unprovoked!" I raised an eyebrow. "Really, I was just walking I promise! He hit and attached this thing to me. He told me I would now sleep with the first person of the opposite gender I saw or beat up the first male and put the necklace on him. But I felt I fell in the water as I ran away. I was afraid I'd sleep with a pig if I didn't change back. Sorry."

"Well at least you found us, good job you didn't get lost." Oh good that perked him up!

"Hey yeah I didn't!" He laughed "Thanks for not making this a huge deal."

"It ain't your fault Ryoga, we both know neither of us would have chosen to sleep together." He tried to turn away but I punch in the shoulder. "So its nothing! Can we not let things get weird? Please?" I hate to sound like I'm begging but this just wasn't a situation most would get into...We had to find out what the heck was with the necklace and fast before it could screw up things between anyone else.

"I'll try not, its bizarre but clearly theres a logical explanation for all this." For as useless as he could be Ryoga was a pretty alright guy when it came to the tough stuff.

"Heck I'm glad you found me first better me than one of the real girls. I'll take it better and won't get all clingy or nothing. Plus if you'd touched um I'd have skinned you."

"I guess....Yeah its better really. So what'd you gonna do with it? I wanna know what the heck it is?" I flipped the jade item over in my finger. It looked old, and there were weird carvings all over it, much as I hated to admit it I could only think of one person that would be able to help...

"I think we should bring it to Shampoo's grandmother. She'll have some clue what it is, and why it would cause us to..."

"We're not gonna tell her are we!?" Ryoga grabbed a hold of my arm tightly as though he was afraid I was gonna run off right now, cause we're both naked she'd love that!

"We'll skirt the topic as much as possible. She'll probably just tell us some lame legend and take it like she always does." He really did look ashamed, not that I blamed him I mean heck I lost my virginity to a dude! Way to emasculate a guy... "Ryoga."  
"Hm?" He cocked his head in my direction.

"Lets get dressed before someone who will actually care walks in here." He nodded in agreement catching the towel I tossed to him. Alright now lets just forget this ever happened...


	2. The Necklace

**Hey there. I am glad to have gotten all people putting my story on alerts and favorites, though so little has happened I'm worried I'll disappoint you :) Also thought I should throw out that this isn't gonna be a yaoi fic. Not that I mind them greatly, this just isn't one of them, the first chapter might have seemed that way. **

**Any way enjoy this next chapter, I'm gonna try and update every week if possible, though I work and have family life to deal with. But I'll try my best. Also if you reading out there please shot me a review, I love hearing what others think and tend to respond to questions!**

**~Arra**

"You fell asleep on the bathroom floor?" Akane asked raising an eyebrow skeptically. "What were you doing there in the first place?" She had entered shortly after her sisters only to find us slightly more clothed on the floor as well, and now was demanding an explanation.

"I don't know. It was warm I guess. I woke up to find Ryoga there, and he was hurt so I was helping him when you came in."

"That was unusually nice of you." She said smiling and leaning back against the wall of the practice room.

"Yeah well I got a heart you know!"

"Oh whatever you say Ranma." She snapped. "So you two weren't doing anything to each other?" Please don't word it like that! The last thing I want to do is lie to you! "Whats wrong? Did something happen?" God my face must be giving me away completely!

"Actually....I think I have to tell you something Akane, but I need to understand first alright?" Her eyes widened reaching out to touch my arm softly.

"But what..." The door banged opened. "Oh hi Ryoga. Are you feeling any better?" He nodded his head shortly eyes glued to the ground so not to let her catch them.

"Is it okay if I steal him from you for a little?" He asked sinking to the ground near us. Akane looked back at me as though asking if it was indeed alright for her to say that I could go. Good to know she was always looking out for me if I had really not wanted to, but at the moment I begrudgingly had to go with him to see someone I would rather choke than see at this second. I nodded over to her so that she knew I didn't mind, thought honestly I would have liked to talk to her for a bit longer but it was more important to figure out what the hell had come over us last night!

"Ranma?"

"Hm?" I looked back to her as I was about to leave the room.

"We can talk when you get back right?" Oh Akane...

"Yep you beat! Lets get this over with you." Ryoga looked between the two of us.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, and we pushed the door closed.

"So you have the stupid thing?" I asked as we rounded the corner always from the house, I grabbed his arm steering him in the correct direction. All I needed was to lose the idiot!

"Yep. Do you really think she'll be able to help?"

"Sure, or at least get us a step in the right direction of you know?" He shrugged pulling a hand through his hair nervously, not that I blamed him, we fell into silence. Maybe it was better that way at the moment. The sooner we got there, the sooner we could get things figured out and back to normal.

Slam! We both jumped back aside as I pushed the door of the Cat Cafe opened, only to narrowly miss getting hit with a tray which was clearly meant to have gone to a group of shocked looking costumers who were leaning down on the table, also in fear of getting hit. The obvious intended target stood up from the ground looking over the mess.

"Hey there guys." Mousse said miserably as he began scooping up the shards of porcelain and noodles from the tile floors. "I think we're gonna need a new order at table 3!" He called back towards the kitchen causing Cologne to look around the corner in the main shop.

"What happened to the one I just sent out?" She raised an eyebrow at her two waiters. "Shampoo?" The blue haired girl shrugged half-heartedly turning back to the table.

"I sorry." She muttered. "I get you new set." She stalked across the room to where she'd thrown her order. "Ranma, Ryoga." She indicated the two of us while kneeling to move Mousse's hand away from the tray. "I clean, help them." She slapped away his hand once more.

"No you threw it at me, I've got it..."

"Go get food stupid!" She slapped him again harder this time, and he slumped in defeat moving away from Shampoo.

"What can I help you with?" He asked finally bringing attention to us. My god what the heck had exploded around here today?!

"Um I just had something I wanted to ask about." I said, he cocked his head to the side in a motion that made him look strikingly like his duck counterpart. "Show him." Ryoga slipped the item out of his pocket hanging it out so that our friend could see. Mousse stiffened face whitening immediately. Not what I'd expected, but helpful none the less... "Do you know what this is?" He turned a horrible shade of green tinged with red and shock his head, but half way through the motion changed his mind and nodded.

"I...." Mousse rung his hands flustered and very clearly grasping for an answer that wouldn't be more incriminating.

"AH!" Shampoo had dropped the tray again eyes widening at the three of us. "Why you have that!?"

"So you both know?!" Ryoga shot at the girl who was now back on the ground cleaning. "Guys..?"

"Mousse get the order!" She snapped again slapping the boy hard, he happily retreated from us. Oh I get it...So maybe my first thought was correct and it had come from here in the first place, it had at least passed through these two for sure....Shampoo seemed to have regathered the piles of noodles and was heading back towards the kitchen. "Come on you stupids." I looked at my companion who shrugged and we followed her to the other room.

"What in the world is the meaning of this Shampoo?" Her great grandmother snapped handing Mousse another tray and slapping his glasses onto his face as he walked out the door.

"I very sorry, I not know what came over me." She looked it too, hm what the heck was up with her today anyhow? Maybe their day had been as good as ours...

"And you two, what are you doing here?"

"We have a question." I said with as much confidence as I could muster, I can't let them know why we had this stupid thing... "Do you know what this is?" I held out the necklace and the look that crossed her face told me what I already kind of knew.

This wasn't good.

"Where did you get this?" She shot at us, Shampoo turned back with interest hands stopped over the sink.

"I found it mame, or it found me actually." Ryoga muttered looking down as the old woman took the jade item out of his hand.

"So someone found you who had this? Male or Female?"

"Um male." He said indicating his injuries, she nodded with obvious relief. "And you found son-in-law here?"" We nodded again "You still haven't left it to be found again? May I take it before you do?" He bobbed his head again obviously glad to be rid of the thing. Not that I would blame him. "At least it will stop being in circulation, thank god for that." She muttered. "Its only a matter of...How long ago did you take the necklace Shampoo?" We all looked in her direction, oh so it belonged to her grandmother!? But there was definitely something wrong, the old lady was clearly worried.

"I no steal great grandmother." She said indignantly turning away from her relative and back to the sink where she seemed to be pushing the dishes around rather than really cleaning them.

"Oh is that so?" The older woman asked with a smirk. "Alright than. How long ago did you and Shampoo steal this Mousse?"

"I don't know a few weeks ago I think." He answered quickly as he reentered the kitchen and placing down the platter next to his employer. "Blah! What'd I do?" He shouted as another bowl flew just past his head, shattering on yet another wall. "What did I do now Shampoo!?" He begged

"I no mean to great grandmother!" She said quickly before Mousse could continue digging them into a deeper grave, so whatever this cursed thing was it belonged to Cologne which meant it was pure evil and for some very strange reason Shampoo and Mousse took it which got it into circulation throughout the city, but what exactly was its purpose, just causing people to have sex seemed like a really weird thing for even a bizarre cursed amazon necklace to do? It was so odd, which made it all the more suspicious in my book...

"So you two were effected by the thing together am I right in thinking that?" She asked her two waiters. Mousse turned another shade of red looking down at the ground miserably, Shampoo scowled at him angrily.

"We...um...Gah I don't know...Um I guess we..." Shampoo crossed the room quickly this time using her fist to ram the taller boy's head into the wall harshly.

"Shut up Mousse!!!" She screeched now almost as red as her childhood friend.

"Depending on which one of you was wearing the necklace, that one would have initiated it and you two slept together am I right kids?" She asked as blatant as ever when trying to get information from us children. Shampoo's hand stopped right over Mousse's face and the two meet gazes. To my surprise they both slumped and turned away from her stare.

"Yes..." Shampoo said quietly leaning against the wall so that she didn't have to look in her grandmother's direction.

"Oh dear me children." She muttered equaling their volume.

"I'm really sorry Cologne." Mousse said pushing his glasses back down as he started the seemingly constant task of cleaning up the broken dishes from the floor.

"Oh Mousse my darling its not a matter of being sorry or not. Its a matter of what necklace you two took from me." This caught all of our attention.

"What do you mean by that mame?" Ryoga asked nervously as we all well knew it was very bad if she was being nice to the Chinese boy.

"That would be an Amazon fertility necklace." What...My stomach dropped to my feet like lead. Fertility!? Oh my god, but no. That couldn't work, it just...by the look on all three of my friends faces they were all feeling the same way as I was at the moment.

"What mean by fertility great grandmother?" Shampoo whispered following the rest of us as we sank to the chairs around the counter top island in the middle of the room.

"Exactly as it sounds to you my dear granddaughter. This necklace was created many thousand years ago when the tribe was facing issues of infertility, it ensured that the wearer would get pregnant no matter if they only had intercourse with a man once or if they are unable to normally produce children. But it was more powerful than expected and worked better than intended, which is why it stopped getting used. It can't be controlled once it gets out, unless you are an expert as I am."

"So what your saying is that sex equals pregnancy if the necklace..?" Mousse had blanched shades lighter than usual as he looked to the girl next to him.

"Unfortunately thats what I am saying." Panic swelled in my chest, but no...It just couldn't....

"But you have to be a real woman right?" I asked as quietly as possible, but all the eyes in the room turned to me in a flash. I pressed my hands to my face in shame.

"Tell me you were a boy when you ran into Ryoga?" The old woman said with great emphasis on the word boy as she looked me over, your not gonna find any injuries, I thought sadly besides which I still hadn't thought to turn back... I scanned the room to all the gazes that were now focused on me. "You were, right son-in-law?"

"I...I actually wasn't." I said looking nervously to Ryoga who looked equally as ready to vomit as me at the moment.

"You were a woman than?" Cologne asked scrunching up her face. "Come here Ranma." She said, I leaned forward tentatively and jumped back in pain as bowling water seared over me.

"Oh my god..." Shampoo muttered, the other two looked just as shocked.

"Whats..?" Thats when it hit me, I was still female! But the hot water should have...

"Just as I feared, you wouldn't be able to change back if that were the case."

"If what were the case?" Ryoga asked before I could muster the words.

"Well if you were pregnant of course."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think...**


	3. A Little Aftermath

**So as of this point I guess this story is gonna end up being kinda in the anime universe, of course its not really canon anywhere, but I decided for the purpose of some plot points and the fact that a not totally established love story works better, thats what I'm going with. **

There wasn't anything we could think of to say, in all honesty I had never been so lost for words in my entire life. I looked at the other three occupants of the room. Mousse was staring very intently at the table scratching at its metal surface in an attempt to not look over to his left where the blue haired girl sat. Shampoo was pacing, she had long since exhausted yelling even though it seemed she was the one to take the necklace, now she was simply looking liable to explode after discovering that she to didn't change anymore. Apparently you weren't able to when...I looked to Ryoga, his face was buried in his arms miserably and had been that way since we had discovered the real meaning of what had happened between us. What were we going to do? Beyond anything else that was all I could think of, it didn't matter that I was ready to murder Ryoga, though of course it wasn't anymore his fault than mine, and it clearly wasn't helping Shampoo to feel better as she had only stopped her pacing to pummel Mousse who slumped forward ignoring her, which only pissed her off farther.

I sucked in another breath trying to rid my chest of this horrible constriction that was causing me to be lightheaded and yet it wouldn't go away. Damn!

"Ranma?" I looked up to Ryoga who was now curled in his seat though he still wasn't looking at me. "I'm sorry..." His voice was barely audible from where his face was crammed into his knees. Gah why was he always like this!? It would have been easier to sock him if he wasn't sulking!!

"Its whatever..." I said quietly, it wasn't worth yelling about right now cause frankly that wouldn't solve anything or make anything any less impossible between the two of us. He seemed to considered for a moment what to say than shifted to continue. "Its not like you chose to and god knows I didn't either!" I snapped, his crest fallen attitude was beginning to grade on my last nerve. The necklace was cursed, plain and simple as that could be and apparently part of that curse made both parties involved do exactly what the necklace wanted them to. At least that explained one thing in this whole mix of bizarre events...

"I know we didn't but...What are we gonna do?" We? Where the hell was he getting a we in this whole equation!?

"Well you are gonna stop being so damn stupid for one!" I reached forward grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forcedly from his chair. "I'm outta here, and you ain't gonna follow me cause this ain't got nothing to do with you Ryoga!" I shouted pushing him to the ground and turning towards the door. "And you two..." I could hear Shampoo's footsteps stop behind me. "I'll deal with you later! This whole mess is your fault so your dead when I've gotten rid of this stupid problem!" Before any of them could utter another word I stalked from the kitchen and quickly out the door.

God damn it! This just couldn't be happening, it couldn't! I sped up my walking, the faster I got back the sooner I could come up with a plan that would make sure I would never have to think of this whole horrible event ever again. I slumped onto the floor in my bedroom staring up at the clean white ceiling. There wasn't anything that I hadn't been able to over come in my own right and this was just another stupid challenge being thrown my way. Life had a way of doing that to me didn't it?

"Hey there your back!" I looked quickly back down to the rest of the room. Back? Oh yeah it had only been about an hour since we had been talking hadn't it? At least she appeared to be in a good mood at the moment, she could be difficult to communicate with when she was distracted by something that was bothering her. "I was hoping you would be, Kasumi wants me to run to the store for her and I didn't wanna...Whats wrong..? Where'd you guys go anyway?" She sank down to sit next to me on the ground. It was all I could do to keep from pouring out everything that I had just been told, but this wasn't her issue and I didn't need another person giving me that horrible "I'm so sorry" look again, at least not today I don't think I could stand it! I turned back to her trying my hardest to not let any emotion show on my face. There wouldn't ever be a need to tell her after all, this...this problem could be dealt with just the same as any other.

"No I'm cool. I guess he was just getting me back for last night is all." I shrugged.

"I thought you said you two weren't fighting last night?" She said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We weren't." She crunched up her face in confusion.

"Than what are you talking about?" She reached out placing a hand on my arm, I turned quickly so not to meet her eyes. "Your not making any sense you know that?" No I probably wasn't, how weird that I wasn't making sense when someone just told me that I was pregnant, I think it was the world that wasn't making sense at the moment!

"I know, but can you take my word that I really am fine." I sucked in a breath and smiled at her as best I could, best not to get her worried cause frankly that wouldn't help either of us. "Seriously why are you worrying about me anyhow Akane?" I said as pointedly as possible. She colored turning away angrily.

"Oh never you mind than, I don't even care Ranma. So are you gonna come with me or not!?" Thats the Akane I was looking for, it would make things easier as long as she was acting normal I could forget about everything else.

"Is that the best you got, gosh your slow!" I yelled ducking from yet another of her punches, Akane sneered jumping to the side to try again. Now that dinner was over we were sparing in the dojo as we'd been doing a lot recently, it sure beat having to practice with my dad, stupid old man that he was, plus it was obvious she was enjoying the challenge. "Aren't you gonna hit me slow poke!" I narrowly missed her hand this time, hm she was getting faster.

"Oh yeah so cocky, I'm gonna catch you one of these days." She laughed half falling over as I moved out of the way yet again.

"Are you done yet, I haven't even broken a sweat." I dropped to the ground followed by her.

"So your giving up, fine by me Ranma. Ah well I guess we can be done for the night it you need." She shock a hand through her hair closing her eyes as she bumped her head back against the thin walls. I crossed my legs watching her momentarily.

"Thanks." I said quietly. She opened one eye looking me over.

"For what?" For creating forced normality for me....

"I don't know, just you know thanks." I shrugged, words had never been my strong point, especially when I had a deeper meaning to what I was saying.

"Alright than, your welcome or something." She laughed, clearly she thought I was joking or something, I really wish I was Akane. "Well if you done I'm gonna check in." She stretched standing up to leave. "You coming?"

"Sure." I muttered pressing up against the wall, she was almost at the door when I realized I didn't want her to leave go, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her what was happening... "Hey Akane." She stopped with her hand hovering over the door handle.

"Yeah what is it?" I meet her brown eyes only momentarily and let than looked back down to the floor.

"Remember how I said I wanted to talk to you, you know before I left?" Her footfalls came back across the room dropping back by my side.

"Yeah of course I do, but you dropped the subject when you got back. So your gonna tell me whats going now?" What was the best way to begin this? I guess with what happened last night, that was the only way it would make any sense...Though I was unsure of how she would react, as close as we were sometimes she was had short fuse when it came to me and other people, even if it was so completely nothing like this was.

"Well its about what happened last night, between me and Ryoga. We really weren't fighting I promise." I said quickly as she looked about ready to start snapping at me. "Really it wasn't like that, it was actually more..." I could tell she was now listening intently. I breathed in again trying to regain my thoughts enough that I was able to form words clearly. "It was actually this bizarre..." My words were cut off when a tiny something slammed its body directly into my leg. Without even looking I knew perfectly well who was now sitting next to me and he was by far the very last person I wanted to see at this moment. "Oh you better run fast, cause there is no way I'm letting you stay here!" I snapped jumping at the small black creature only to receive fist to the face.

"What the heck is your problem! Don't hurt P-Chan, he has as much right as you to be here!" Akane shouted scooping up Ryoga in her arms and cuddling him to her chest, oh that was it seriously to much!

"Fine do whatever you want with him, just promise me that creature doesn't get anywhere near me or hes dead!" I shouted, it wasn't rational, but everything that was grading on my mind at this moment was because of a stupid problem he had dragged into my life! The last thing I wanted to know was that he would be in her bed all night...I slammed my fist against the wall stalking as quickly as I could out of the room. If that how it was going to be, than fine!

I crushed my eyes closed, having ignored her calling my name as I reached my bedroom. It was late anyway, I could just sleep, yeah that would help me stop thinking...Stop myself from exploding at someone else I cared about...

_Stupid girl! Just ahead I could hear her yelling at someone else in much the same tone she had used with me. _

_"Come and get it! I'm here to whip you two into shape!" She cried as I caught up to her in a clearing which she had just jumped into. There were two more completely unfamiliar people present, another girl though this one was tall and lean with sheets of straight black hair which gleamed blue in the moon light, a sharp contrast to her red brocade outfit. She was on the ground clearly trying to move the boy who was propped up against a rock, arms slung over a wooded pole. _

_"Lame. Must we all always take ourselves so incredibly seriously?" He muttered rolling wide brown eyes. Like the girl by his side, he was tall though much broader than she with shaggy brown hair falling across his face dramatically. _

_"Fine stay there all night, but your gonna lose and you don't like that!" The girl I'd followed shouted from her perch in a tree not far from the other two occupants of the clearing. The boy shrugged __unenthusiastically._

_"Start?" Asked the taller girl straightening up from the ground and looking to the rest of us for confirmation. Start what exactly? I thought wishing that there would be a little more clarification, but of course that was the way of it sometimes...._

_"That we shall." The little brat in the tree said. "You better be on your guard as well." She smiled maliciously at me. Like that could do anything to me, though I had to admit she did move fast._

_"Like I'm ever not..Ah!" A metal fan dug into the tree right where my shoulder had been only seconds before. _

_"Good thing you move so fast!" The red brocade girl laughed twirling an identical fan between her fingers. Oh no one messes with me like that and lives to tell the tale, the game was on now!_

I rolled over in bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Weird, I had never in my life had a dream continue from the previous night. But that had definitely been the same situation...

I made my way downstairs, it was a weekend which meant that everyone would be trickling down slowly from bed rather than all showing up at once. As an early riser I didn't expect to see much of the household. I sank down receiving nods of acknowledgement from my dad and Mr. Tendo.

"Good morning Ranma." I gave a half smile to Kasumi who was currently placing breakfast on the table. In the hallway I heard the door open and close, and looked to the oldest Tendo girl to see if she had any ideas who could be coming in. Kasumi cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Odd I don't know who that could be." Not really that odd around here to be honest with the number of people that came in and out without any regard for wither or not we wanted them here.

"Hello is anyone home?" A female voice called from the hallway...Oh just great, was all I could think.

**Thanks as always for reading. I tried to update yesterday (which would have been weekly) but life has a way of getting the way these days. So hope it was alright ~Arra**


	4. School?

**Looks like I (of course) was wrong in thinking I could get stuff out weekly. But at least I managed to finish this chapter, even if its not all that great but it moves plot to say the least ^^` I have come to realize that this piece is gonna end up epic, 9 months is a long time...Well thanks for reading so far and if your still hanging in there. Thanks a lot!**

"Oh how lovely." Kasumi said placing down the platter that was in her hand. Timing had a way of sucking when things were the most difficult, and this was obviously no exception. "Hello Mrs. Saotome." She smiled standing up to greet the older woman. I heard a vague splash behind us as I knew my father must have thrown himself in the pound.

"Hi there Kasumi I hope you don't mind my coming over unannounced like this, I was in the area..."

"Of course your always welcome." Mr. Tendo said casting a purposeful glance across the game board to the panda bear who was holding up a sign at him which I was angled so I couldn't see it.

"Thats so kind of you." She said kneeling down the place at the table which Kasumi had indicated. "Is something wrong dear? Your looking off." I felt color rise into my face, there was no way she could possibly tell, I mean any normal person wouldn't even know themselves, but none the less it made me embarrassed to think someone could see through my lame attempt at normalcy and tell that I was hiding a secret from everyone in the room. I wrung my fingers twisting them against one another under the table in an effort to channel all my nerves into that motion, I was never the best liar and even though it wasn't really lying telling half truths never really worked well for me either. I hadn't slept particularly well the night before and the lack of sleep must have made me look as good as I was currently feeling. I must not be answering quickly enough as all three more pairs of eyes feel on me.

"Um actually..." Something in me wanted to say what was currently grading on my mind, but of course that wouldn't really help and beside which it didn't seem right, in my mind and out loud I hadn't really yet admitted to myself what was going on and this was definitely not the time or place to spit out all the crap eating away at my subconscious. " Actually not really Mrs. Saotome." I said mustering the best gee-golly-its-so-darn great smile I could produce at the moment.

"You looked exhausted sweetheart, have you been sleeping alright?" This time I really did manage to smile, it was somewhat nice to hear such concern from an adult, with useless ones like my pop around I wasn't used to getting the time of day let along checking on me when I looked a little tired.

"Oh I guess not." I said with a shrug turning back to focus on the food in front of me which was suddenly totally unappetizing. "School stress and all that I guess." Yeah that was a creditable excuse for someone my age, and it seemed to satisfy her as she squeezed my shoulder lightly before turning back to the other woman at the table. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding and pressed my fingers to my temple with a sigh. Soon or later there was going to come a moment when I would have to face what was going on with me, and I knew it wasn't going to be an easy discussion. At least for this moment I was still free of to much questioning, but it was just a matter of time.

I excused myself after only eating the rice in front of me, this got me more scrutinizing looks but I knew I couldn't really stomach much more than that at this second. I rapped my knuckles against Akane's door, the day would be easier if she wasn't mad at me, besides which I felt bad for snapping the night before. None of this was her fault and she didn't deserve to have it taken out on her. I hit the door one more time before receiving a response.

"What do you want?" She held the door opened only enough to see through it, I leaned against the door frame in order at least see some of her face through the crack.

"To apologize to you, geez.." I muttered, sometimes she could be such a hothead! But I guess her bad mood was attributed to me, so.... "I'm sorry about yelling last night, it wasn't your fault I was mad. So yeah...I just didn't mean to, you know..." The door opened a little bit more, she leaned against the other side of the door frame facing me.

"Well I guess that was almost a good apology, at least for you Ranma." She gave me a half smile, I felt like whatever had been sitting on my chest since yesterday was at least a moving up a little bit giving me some much needed breathing room. "I'm finishing up math homework wanna come in?" I nodded waiting for her to move back into the room before following. "So whats up than? Not to sound like I don't wanna spend time with you or anything, but you don't normally come in here without a reason." True, not that I didn't like just coming in to hang out we just tended to end up other places.

"My mom is here." I told her, at least that was a truthful reason that was surely adding to my anxiety today. Though now that I thought about it, her appearance was somewhat useful in that no one would question why I had yet to turn back to a boy today...

"Oh, well thats not so bad is it?" She asked leaning against her elbow which was propped up on the desk. "I like when she visits. I know its stressful, but aren't you glad to see her?" I was happy for any chance I got to see my mother, though at the moment with everything else that was on my mind I just felt like there was already to much to have to think about. Though I guess it wasn't really fair to her that I was gonna avoid her just cause of something that wasn't in anyway her fault...Speaking of people whose fault it could be...P-chan was sitting, no more appropriately said hiding on Akane's bed behind a pillow watching me move through the room. Yeah you should worry, but I'm not gonna deal with you here stupid! All I needed was another fight about her beloved pet...I turned back to my friend who was now shoving her math book into her backpack.

"You ready for school Ranma?" School? Oh god it was a school day wasn't it!? Welcome distractions did seem to be throwing themselves in my direction today.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready whenever." I said standing up to follow her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh damn its raining." Akane said as we started out the front door and down the street towards our school. "At least you were already a girl today with your mom here and all that."

"True I guess." I shrugged from my spot up on the fence. She laughed hurrying up to make sure we didn't arrive late, it was just one of those days it seemed.

We blew through the gate just as it was closing. 7:30 exactly, at least we would be on time getting onto the grounds but more than likely we wouldn't get to home room before the teacher started, not that morning classes were all that important as our teacher was normally just having us fill out work sheets...

"Come on Ranma were gonna be late!" Yeah late...I hadn't even realized it was a school day when I woke up, shows how high up in the clouds my head was today...I sped up to catch her as she slide through the front door. "What is with you? I know you don't wanna be here and all that, its school, but whats up?" Again? Hm looks like I would have to try harder to pull myself together at least until I could figure out what I intended to do with...

"Oh its nothin...Ahh!!" I jumped back as hands grabbed onto my stomach and chest, without looking I was more than able to predict who was behind me. I grumbled miserably, really why today? Couldn't it have not been school, or at least couldn't he have backed off for at least a moment, though I don't think he had motion in his brain anywhere. I elbowed backwards dislodging the older boy from my body momentarily. "Gah! Why don't you go ahead of me so can get this loser off my tail." I shrugged to Akane who looked past my shoulder.

"You sure? Your gonna be late if..."  
"Nah its no big deal." Being here was far better than sitting in class where I was sure to just daze out to the point that it was going to be useless for me to even bother being in the room. She looked about ready to argue but changed her mind, maybe it was obvious that just how close to breaking I was today and thankfully I could count on her to back down, at least most days. "Just lemme know what I miss ok?" She nodded before quickly heading down the hallway. I turned back to the boy on the floor near me, giving him a swift kick to bring him back around.

"Oh pigtailed goddess! Hast thou graced our school with your presence because of your undying love for me, Tatewaki Kuno!" Oh lord...I pressed my fist into my eyeballs rubbing trying to rub the stress out of them, or maybe it was an attempt to make him disappear which of course wasn't going to happen that easily. I run a hand through my hair with a huff before standing up and starting down the hall. "Pigtailed girl, art thou playing coy with me?" Oh yes thats exactly what I'm doing...

"Please not today Kuno." I muttered stalking faster through the sea of other students who were stopping to watch, the sport of me beating the crap out of Kuno was a great spectator one from what I could tell.

"What ever do you mean not today? There is no day like today for us to confess our undying love for one another my darlin..!" My fist collided with his face with out even turning around, seriously I couldn't even get into the school without being assaulted by him..A thought dawned on me, if I didn't decide what I was going to do soon I would be stuck a girl and deal with this every time I came anywhere near school, or anywhere Kuno happened to be which sometimes felt like everywhere I went...I pressed my eyes closed oh my god that would be unbearable, I would have to get this over and done with as soon as school was over before anyone could figure out anything was going on...The last thing I needed was everyone knowing I had done that with...Gah how embarrassing...I could vaguely hear Kuno's continued tirade as he circled me in a vain attempt to gain my full attention, which of course he rarely had as I wasn't particularly interested in how much he loved "his pigtailed goddess" or how we should got out.

"There is absolutely no way I will ever go anywhere with you!!" I spanned spinning around to face him to, as always, reject his aimless babbling rants and hopefully escape him long enough to duck into class.

"Don't jest in such a way my love, you mean not those harsh words you are throwing to hide you true feelings!" He began following me once again, hitting him again would have made sense but my mind was to busy wandering elsewhere to even give him much more than half a glance as I leaped quickly around a corner heading back in the direction of my home room. Crap...

"Look numb skull if you don't get out of my face this instant I'm gonna ram your stupid face into a wall so many times you'll be unrecognizable!!" I shouted rounded to completely face the older boy, a few other students around us laughed, yeah it was a slightly hallow threat really, I had no interest in hurting him at the moment I could hope that my words hurt his pride enough that he would sulk off until later today when he found me again...

"How could you use such scornful words with to your beloved!" AHHH!!! Any other day I could have taken his stupidity in stride, any other moment, with any other issue...I looked down at my female body feeling a shiver down run down my spin, the now coming familiar nausea that I associated with that stupid necklace attacked my system. I needed to get out of the school, I swallowed the meager amount of air that my body was allowing into my lungs, I'd never felt so helplessly and unable to compose myself before, than again I'd never even considered the possibility of...

"Hey Ranma!" My head shot up in the direction of the female voice which had just called my name. Scalding water poured over my shoulders and head, normally in this situation I would have been eternally grateful for the liquid which should change back to my original form. But of course I knew it wouldn't work. "Wow what the..?" I looked to the doorway where the people who had been trying to help me were staring at me with interest.

"Your still a chick Ranma?" Hiroshi said looking to his two companions as though they might have information he had somehow missed. Daisuke shrugged shaking his head at his best friend and looking to the girl between them as well. She knelt down to the ground where I hadn't even realized I'd dropped until she touched my hand placing the kettle down and brushing her brown hair from her eyes with her free hand.

"Its the thought that counts, thanks Ukyo." She scrunched up her face and opened her mouth to question as another voice spoke at my shoulder.

"Well thats an interesting predicament that you seem to be in isn't it Ranma?" Oh all the people to be standing here at this moment...Damn it.

**Thats all for this chapter, hopefully I'll have another chapter out later this week to get back on schedule. Lemme know your thoughts or questions, thanks ~Arra**


End file.
